


Friends in Unlikely Places

by Here_Be_Hyperfixations



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Jason is called Red here, JayKyle Week (DCU), League of Assassins Jason Todd, M/M, No Edit We Die Like My Sanity, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, The League of Assassins (DCU), no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Hyperfixations/pseuds/Here_Be_Hyperfixations
Summary: JayKyle Week 2020Day 2: Young Justice
Relationships: Kyle Rayner & Jason Todd, Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956223
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Friends in Unlikely Places

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is gonna be a whole ass verse...

As Kyle trudged through mud and thick foliage, he wondered how the hell he’d gotten into this absolute train wreck of a situation. Less than eight months ago he’d been working on his portfolio for college. But that had been before the power ring found him. Before he traded inks and charcoal for punching assholes in the face. Before he was sent to join what his mentors affectionately called “Young Justice”.

It’ll be fun, Hal said.

Well actually his exact words were “You’ll get experience without being forced to hang out with us old bastards”, but same difference. Lazy asshole was probably just trying to get out of training the rookie.

Point is Kyle is not a happy camper right now. He’s stuck in some miserable forest with no communication, no map, no water, and a pretty nasty shoulder wound that’s oozing God knows what. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. He could just use his ring to fly up and get his bearings or send out a big ass ‘please come save me’ sign.

But then he’d be found…and it wouldn’t be his team that found him.

That’s another thing about this particular forest…it’s crawling with hostiles. Assassins, to be more specific. And as though the universe hadn’t screwed him over enough…these were _League of Assassins_ assassins. As in working for one of the big baddies he’d been warned about.

As in working for Ra’s al Ghul.

Yeah, Kyle was definitely fucked.

He stumbled through the trees, keeping a hand pressed to his shoulder. It must have been at least three hours since their plan went to shit. They had been staking out one of the League’s satellite bases in Brazil. Apparently, there was some sort of weird pit they were unearthing, and it was bad news. Everything had been going swimmingly, there was a smaller team on the inside, and Kyle had been on the backup team waiting in the tree line. It was supposed to be simple, survey, destroy the pit if it was there, and get the fuck out. The strike team had been close to finding the pit. Only someone else got there first.

All of a sudden, the facility had erupted in flames and smoke, and their backup team’s hiding spot had been exposed. They were scattered, and it was all Kyle could do to get away from the assassins tailing him.

Those were some stubborn fuckers. He’d flown through the trees, dodging branches as he’d desperately tried to escape. Every time he had slowed down, they found him, armed with swords and the skills to catch a green lantern completely off guard.

He’d been slammed to the ground, letting out a visceral scream as sharp metal sank through his shoulder. It had _burned_ …searing white-hot pain that tore through his veins. Somehow, by some miracle Kyle had escaped, he has crashed through the forest and lost his assailants.

The pain had dulled to a low thrumming by now, but every so often a lance of fire speared through his shoulder. He tried to keep his arm steady as he aimlessly wandered. Green and brown, green, and brown. The trees were thick and no matter which direction he turned, everything looked the same. Kyle wobbled a bit, leaning up against solid wood to catch his breath.

Fuck he was so lost…

The jungle swirled in front of him, dark greens bleeding together. Kyle’s head felt light and he swayed from side to side. His stomach coiled in a tight knot.

No, not now. He couldn’t afford to pass out now…

The soft crunch of leaves echoed in his ears. Had they found him? Wait, had he been tranq’ed? Kyle could barely think, let alone try to hide from whatever or whoever was approaching. His vision blurred and his limbs became heavier and heavier.

Fuck he was going to pass out, he was totally going to pass out. And there was someone he didn’t recognize coming closer. Shit, was he going to die? A figure in red appeared in the tree line just as he lost consciousness, falling limply forward.

He never made it to the ground.

-

When Kyle came to, it was to the pleasant smell of campfires and cooking. He was warm, and wherever he was had been lit in warm yellows and oranges. He tried to sit up, but an aching, piercing pain pulsed through his shoulder. Kyle groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he breathed through it.

“You’re awake…”

The voice was deep, but young - a quiet, soothing baritone that washed over him. Kyle turned his head. It was the red-clad figure from earlier. He was sitting by a fire pit, watching over a pot of what looked like a stew. The two of them seemed to be underground somewhere, most likely a cave.

Kyle curled his fingers in the blanket draped over top of him. His shoulder had been cleaned and bandaged.

“Wha-”

Kyle’s speech was slightly slurred, and he squinted a bit. His companion glared at him.

“Don’t try t’get up on your own just yet,” the boy stood, walking over, “here, le’me help you a bit.”

As he helped Kyle sit up, the lantern stared transfixed. His savior looked about the same age as him, with black hair streaked with a curious tuft of white and subtle freckles dotting his cheeks and nose. What really caught Kyle’s attention, though, was his _eyes_. They were a hypnotizing shade of teal, blue swirling with a green that practically glowed. Flecks of gold shimmered in the firelight. They looked so unnatural, ethereal in an eerie sort of way. But holy fuck…they were _beautiful_. If only he had his paints…or could use his arm…

“You uh…you okay there, dude?”

Kyle snapped out of it, fighting down the heat rising to his cheeks. Focus, Rayner. First, find out what the fuck happened, then you can stare at the pretty person.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m kind of out of it.”

His savior snorted.

“No shit. You’re a lucky one. An hour or two longer and you’d be dead.”

“I’m sorry…what?!”

“That sword they cut you with? Poisoned. It’s a fail-safe for if their targets somehow escape.”

Kyle paled, lurching forward a bit as his stomach dropped. Shit, fuck, he really had almost died.

“I gave you th’antidote, so you should be good as new in’a bit…hungry?”

The lantern’s stomach growled. Yes. Yes, he was hungry. But more importantly, he was alone with a stranger. A benevolent stranger, but still an unknown.

“I was with a team-”

“They’re safe,” the stranger handed him a bowl of stew, “my friends managed to get them out in time. They should be hunkered down by now. Probably licking their wounds and whatnot, as you should be.”

He poked Kyle’s chest, one eyebrow raised in mock criticism.

“I-”

“I know you wanna go to’em, but that ain’t the best move right now. Ra’s’ got his people crawling the woods…we need to keep quiet for a day or two before we make a move.”

That accent sounded familiar, a low drawl that Kyle has heard before. But where? He couldn’t place it.

“Who are you?”

“A covert spy working for people interested in the downfall of the League of Assassins.”

“I meant your name.”

“Oh uh…Ro-Red. Just – just call me Red.”

Kyle ignored the stumble. He picked up his spoon, shoveling a spoonful of warm stew in his mouth.

“Ok, _Red_. Thanks for the save.”

_Holy shit_ that stew was good. He had no fucking clue what was in it, but he could eat this stuff forever. He dove back in, wolfing down the food.

“Woah, slow down buddy, you’re gonna give yourself a stomachache. And I wouldn’t thank me just yet.”

“You aren’t going to kidnap me, are you?”

“What? Why would I-no, I’m not gonna kidnap you. I just…may have been responsible for your mission going to shit…”

Kyle arched an eyebrow, slowly chewing as he gestured for Red to continue.

“My team and I, the ones with your friends? We’re working on dismantling Ra’s’ whole operation from the inside, have been for months. When you all landed, we decided to use you as cover.”

“Damn…at least I got some awesome stew out of it, though!”

Red was staring at him, teal eyes wide in shock. He looked pretty ~~adorable~~ (not the time, Kyle) hilarious - like his mouth would drop open at any moment.

“Huh, I thought you’d be a lot more pissed.”

“You saved me; your buddies saved my friends. And also this is really good food.”

“Y’know what? I’ll take it.”

They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of the meal. Red had even made enough for Kyle to have seconds…and thirds…he was really hungry. They spent the rest of the night talking, Red answering more of Kyle’s questions.

_“Who exactly are you working for?”_

_“Can’t answer that, Rayner…it’d put far too many people at risk.”_

_“Rayner – you know who I am?”_

_“Yup, I know all of your secret identities. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”_

When morning came, Red had to leave to meet up with his ‘handlers’. He promised to be back just after dark. Kyle spent most of the day sleeping. He made sure not to venture far from his hiding place. There was no way he was going to risk getting spotted now, not when Red had gone out of his way to help him.

The assassin returned after nightfall, and Kyle was relieved to say the least. He _totally_ hadn’t been anxiously waiting for his savior’s arrival. Ok, he’ll admit it…we had been kind of nervous until Red got back. But that was only because he was in unfamiliar territory without backup, and possibly surrounded by bad guys.

Red made food again. Some type of fried rice dish with veggies. How he managed to get all the ingredients to the cave without being spotted, Kyle had no idea. He didn’t really care either, all he knew was he was getting fed good food.

“Who taught you to cook?”

“My grandfather. He was always cooking for us…I used to help him in the kitchen.”

Kyle hummed. Red had a wistful look in his eyes, the green retreated to reveal deep, ocean blue. He’d been quiet after that question, and the lantern felt a little bit bad. He hadn’t upset him, had he?

“So, uh…any updates on the whole ‘assassins in the woods’ thing?”

“It looks like they’ve stopped searching for th’ most part. I say we leave early in the morning before sunrise. The early morning shift s’always a little lazier.”

The lantern tried to suppress a groan. There goes his sleep…

“Sounds good.”

-

As expected, Red woke him up early the next morning. He had a mask on, brushed metal with red lenses, his hood up and shadowing his face. The campsite was already packed up, all traces of anyone being there completely gone. Even the fire pit had disappeared, not a single ash left on the flat rock. Had he even slept? Kyle doubted it…

The assassin led him through the trees, he seemed to know the path by heart. They traveled in silence for hours. Even despite Red’s careful planning, things could go south at any moment.

Eventually, they came to a ravine in the midafternoon. It was small, an inconspicuous clack in the ground partially hidden by vines. Red beckoned him over to the edge.

“That ring still got charge? We should be in the clear for you to use it.”

“Oh, uh yeah, you want a lift down?”

Red smirked, “Nah, I’ll grapple down.”

The assassin took a grapple gun from his belt, firing it at a tree and swinging down into the ravine. He flew through the air, releasing the grapple and shooting it again at a gap in the rocks. It reminded Kyle of Nightwing, how he soared through the sky with only a single line keeping him from falling to his death. Actually…there were a lot of things that reminded Kyle of Nightwing…

He shook himself. That was a question for another time. He followed Red through the ravine, coming to a stop at another cage entrance.

“Your friends are just up ahead.”

“Aren’t you coming with me?”

“Can’t…don’t want everyone in on my little secret, now do we?”

Kyle frowned. He was going to miss Red. He’d only know him for a couple of days, but the guy was pretty fun to be around. And they had the same goal…

“Ok, thanks for everything…take care of yourself, Red.”

“You too, lantern.”

And just like that the assassin was gone, soaring up into the sky. Kyle walked into the cavern.

“Kyle!”

Nightwing’s worried voice felt like a breath of fresh air. The older vigilante crowded him, checking for injuries and overall, just being a mother hen.

He didn’t notice that Dick Grayson’s accent sounded similar to his mysterious savior.

-

A few months passed by without much fanfare. Kyle wasn’t allowed back in the field for about a month and a half because of his injured shoulder. He didn’t forget about Red, though. He couldn’t. There was something about him…familiar and yet just out of reach.

Then he kept running into him on missions. Each time Red crossed his path, Kyle would try to unwind the mystery a little bit more. It seemed to amuse the assassin somewhat, that the lantern was so invested in finding out who he was.

Eventually, they began to deliberately seek one another out. Red would relay information about Ra’s’ activities, and Kyle would get to spend some time with his friend.

…Shut up, M’gann…he didn’t have a crush…

It was perfectly reasonable to get excited when your friend messaged your communicator asking to meet up.

“Kyle’s going out to visit his boyfriend again!”

Goddamn it Garth…

“He’s not my boyfriend. Apparently, he has info for us.”

“Oooh info, that’s a new one. Who know when I was your age we just said-”

“Dick please, I’m begging you…you aren’t even that old…”

Nightwing laughed, patting Kyle on the shoulder. He took a look at the open sketchbook in Kyle’s hands, leaning in to see the drawing…of Red. Granted, his sketchbook seemed to be filled with pages of Red these days…

“That him?”

“Yeah, that’s Red.”

Nightwing’s face fell, eyes widening a bit. His body was deathly still, and Kyle could feel his hand tense on the lantern’s back.

“Dick? You okay?”

He didn’t answer.

“Dick…?”

“Wha-,” Dick blinked, “oh, yeah, sorry. He just looked a little familiar is all…”

One more piece of the puzzle.


End file.
